


доброе утро (good morning)

by catmanu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (in a sense), M/M, Morning Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Zenit, Zenit St. Petersburg, handjobs, my boys i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Considering Dejan fell asleep way before them, it makes sense that he’s awake first.  The sunlight slants through the window at just the right angle to spill over Artem’s freckled chest and his abs.  Dejan follows the light down the V below his abs, follows it and his mouth waters and his dick twitches.  There’s that expressionmorning wood,right?  Well, Artem’s got a whole tree trunk tenting the wrinkled white sheet.  Dejan’s never wanted to touch anything more in his life.
Relationships: Sardar Azmoun/Artem Dzyuba/Dejan Lovren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	доброе утро (good morning)

Dejan wakes up before his alarm and warm, so warm from sharing a bed with two other people.He isn’t sure if he’ll ever sleep in his own hotel room for Zenit away games again.He doesn’t even bother to open his bag when he gets inside.He just lets the door to his assigned room close and waits for the text.

Last night he was summoned to Artem’s room.The bed was huge, and Sardar was already curled up on it watching Artem come out of the bathroom freshly showered. The tiny hotel towels always looked funny on him, and Dejan sat down at the edge of the bed and stared as Artem untied the useless white thing and dried between his legs.A few seconds of this and the big guy wasn’t fully soft anymore.Dejan sighed.

“Putting on a show for us or what?” he asked.“Sardar, pass me the remote, I want to change this channel.”

Artem made like he was going to kick Dejan with one of those long legs of his.Dejan curled into a ball, ready to protect himself.Artem laughed and twirled around at the last minute, walking to his bag and bending over to put something in it.Dejan watched Artem’s wide ass spread apart a little, felt a little hot watching his dick and balls swing between his legs. 

Next to Dejan, Sardar was wiggling out of his boxer briefs.Dejan got a look at the waistband before they disappeared onto the floor.Versace.Fancy, pretty thing, his Sardar.His Sardar? _Their_ Sardar.

“Get undressed, Dej, come on,” Sardar said, and Dejan did without really thinking about it, his eyes still on Artem’s swinging dick.

Artem jumped onto the bed, which sagged a little under his weight.He wiggled his way in between Dejan and Sardar and rolled onto his back, his arms around them both.Dejan still wasn’t sure what to do with himself when this happened.Where was he supposed to put his arm?Should he tickle Artem’s abs or something?Sardar, of course, always knew what to do.He threw a leg over Artem’s legs and curled up.

“You forgot the lube, daddy,” he said in that low, sweet voice he used at times like these.(Dejan cringed.) “I’m not doing it without.”

“Horny brat,” Artem said.“No, no, no, _no, no, nope, no_.”He started out in Russian but switched into English, elbowing Dejan in the side as he did.Dejan rolled his eyes.Fuck, everyone in the fucking _world_ knew what _nyet_ meant.“Not before a game.”

“Come onnnn.”

“Not before a game.Captain says.”

“So if you think you can’t control yourself let Dejan fuck me.”

“Hey!” Dejan protested.Sardar really _was_ a brat.“You think I am _gentle_ in bed?Who are you confusing me with, huh?”

“If you two don’t shut your fucking mouths I’m making you sleep in the closet,” Artem said.“And I’ll stuff a sock in your mouths so you don’t make noise.Your captain needs sleep so he can score a hat-trick tomorrow.”

“ _I’m_ more likely to score a hat-trick,” Sardar said.

“Can’t you shut up?Here. I’ll do it for you.”And then there were the familiar sounds of Sardar and Artem’s sloppy kisses.Dejan sighed.They could go at this for hours, probably.They probably _would_ wind up fucking.He tried to roll over, away from the two of them, but Artem was squeezing his waist with that warm strong grip of his, and moving was impossible. 

Dejan sighed harder. _Fuck this,_ he thought, and fell asleep imagining his other boys, the ones who were so much easier to deal with than these two, while Sardar whined _daddy please…Come on, daddy, please…_

Considering he fell asleep way before them, it makes sense that he’s awake first.The sunlight slants through the window at just the right angle to spill over Artem’s freckled chest and his abs.Dejan follows the light down the the V below his abs, follows it and his mouth waters and his dick twitches.There’s that expression _morning wood,_ right?Well, Artem’s got a whole tree trunk tenting the wrinkled white sheet.Dejan’s never wanted to touch anything more in his life.

He reaches across Artem’s warm body and shakes Sardar’s arm.He’s curled up under Artem’s armpit, fast asleep.After a few shakes Sardar lifts his head. His dark hair is a mess and there are some soft red marks on his cheek. Maybe they’re from being pressed against the sheet all night. He blinks and flips Dejan off with his eyes squinted sleepily.

“I don’t want to be awake yet.”

“Yes you do…”

“What do you—“

Dejan slips his hand over Sardar’s mouth. “Shhh, pretty thing. I have an idea.Look down at him.”

“I have seen him hard plenty of times, Dej.”

“Brag as much as you want, it’s still a beautiful sight.I’ve never wanted to touch anything more, to be honest.”

“So let’s.”

“You and I, we think alike, brate.I like that.”He wraps his fingers around the bulge in the sheet and Sardar joins him.Artem moans, softly.Dejan feels his dick pulse a little.Artem’s, but also his own.

He pulls back the sheet and lets Sardar start working at the tip, which was already a shade darker than the rest of his dick.Sardar is an expert, after all.The beautiful Iranian’s fingers look delicate wrapped around Artem’s thick length, but they don’t move that way. 

Dejan wraps his hand below Sardar’s, helping him out.Artem moans louder and his beautiful blue eyes open, staring right at him.His full lips part.They’re so _pink,_ Dejan thinks. 

“Close your eyes,” he orders.“It will feel even better if they are closed.” 

Artem nods.Artem _listens_ to him.He closes his eyes again.His mouth drops open as Dejan cups his other hand around his balls.They’re thick and they’re hot, full.So full.Artem’s going to come all over himself and make a fucking _mess,_ Dejan’s sure of this.

“More,” he whimpers.“More…”

“Tyoma, baby, we’ve got you,” Sardar whispers.“We’ve got you…”

A few drops of precum have appeared at the tip of Artem’s dick, which is almost purple at this point from arousal.Nice.Good.He keeps saying it as Sardar jerks him off firmly, fast.“More…more…”

“What do you want, Tyoma?” Sardar asks.“Baby, tell us what you want.Tell your Sardar, tell your Dejan.”

Artem pants, his hips rolling and thrusting his dick into Sardar’s hand.

“I think I know,” Dejan says.He licks a finger and wiggles it between Artem’s ass cheeks—he’s sweaty and warm there and it feels pretty nice, but Dejan keeps going, working his finger up and into Artem without a word.

“ _Ohhhh…”_ Artem says.He sounds like someone's choking him.And then, _“Deshya…”_

“Did he just give you a nickname?” Sardar asks.

“Shhh, shh.Don’t talk.Just _feel_ it,” Dejan says.Artem definitely just gave him a nickname.That’s a lot to think about, and this isn’t really the time. “Being filled up, it feels so good, right?”

"Yes..."

“Your hole can take more, can’t it?I know you, I know it can.”

“Oh...yes,” Artem agrees, and Dejan laughs.

“See?I know you, bratka.”And he works a second finger in, curling upwards.He’s done this, he’s done this all over Europe, all over the world, really, and it’s the same and it’s different every time.Sardar leans over to kiss Artem’s cross, which is clinging to his chest from sweat. His hand is moving fast, so fast, and Dejan fucks his fingers in and out of Artem, who’s relaxed to fit them so quickly, while playing with his balls still.Artem’s kept his eyes closed, but his fingers are curling in the air, holding onto nothing.His moans are so loud now, so passionate and loud, that whoever’s next door can probably hear them.

Sardar’s playing with the precum leaking from Artem’s tip.“Feed it to him,” Dejan says, and Sardar does, and with Sardar’s fingers in his mouth Artem comes suddenly.Dejan watches milky-white splash onto his abs.The big guy comes hard and his moans sound higher-pitched than Dejan’s ever heard before.He’s pulling Sardar’s thick hair tight as his hips thrust up, up, up, and then settle down.His eyes open again and they stay open, looking at Dejan so warmly it makes Dejan warm himself.

“This was your idea,” he says.And then he tugs Sardar’s hair one more time.“Clean daddy up.”

Sardar nods and bends his head, his little pink tongue flickering out and getting to work.Artem doesn’t bother looking at him, though he pushes his abs against Sardar’s face a little and strokes his hair. 

“Of course it was my idea.”

Artem wiggles his finger at him.“Come here, come here.”

Dejan leans over and Artem kisses him on the mouth, wet and hot.Dejan doesn’t know what to think of all this.Artem’s never kissed him like that before.It’s not bad, really.

“That was nice, Deshya,” he says.“I like what you did with your fingers.You get me.”

“Get you?Of course I get you.I’m good at that.”

“Yes, you are.”He’s still stroking Sardar’s hair like a cat.“It is nice, to have both of you get me.I’m lucky.”

And then he stretches, his long legs flexing under Dejan.“Tonight after we win, I’ll get the lube out.”

Dejan feels pretty lucky right now himself, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
